Life as I knew it by soul evans
by raelynn gross
Summary: Soul tells Stien about the how of his and Maka's little problem. Find out how the weapon handles his miesters moods
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I OWN SOUL...JK NOT REALLY. ANYWAY I'M BLOCKED FOR IDEAS ON MY OTHER STORIES AND UNTILL I GET IDEAS FOR THEM I'M WRITING THIS. PLEASE FOR ALL WHO R STILL READING MY OTHERS DONT GIVE UP ON ME I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON. AND IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR MY STORIES OR ANYTHING ELSE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME IN REVIEWS OR STUFF THANKS AND HAPPY READING.

"Soul please explain to me how you and Maka got into this position your in." Stien said as he rolled around in his chair holding a notepad. Soul took a deep breath. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Well proffesor it happened nine months ago..." Soul began.

"Maka! Maka!" Soul called as he searched the empty apartement.  
He had been secretly dateing his miester for a year and the fifteen year old was abit paniced to not find her at home. Usually she was cooking dinner by now. Suddenly he heard the front door burst open and a blur of blonde run to Maka's room. With a look of confusion he crept to the door only to hear soft crying comeing from the small room. Previous experiance tought him that entering without a plan was suicidal so with a deep breath he opened the door and walked in. Maka layed on her bed facing the window crying unaware of her boyfriends entrance. That was Soul's first clue that his girlfriend was upset and he would kill the man that put her in this state.

"Maka, baby whats wrong? Who do I have to kill?" he was desprate as Maka rolled onto his lap still teary eyed. She mumbled something as Soul attempted to move her.

"Okay I need a repeat I didnt hear ya." he whispered. Maka sat up with a sudden motion her hand slamming down dangerously close to his groin.

"M-Maka, baby I love you but I'm sorta fond of my groin." he whimpered as his breathing hitched. Maka's eyes glard angrily at him as she rached under her pillow. Soul swallowed knowing she kept a switchblade under there for protection.

"You'll do anything for me...right." she asked calmly. Her eyes where erratic as a sinister smile split her face. The switchblade made an eerie sound as she opened it placeing the blade to the material between her boyfriends legs.

"O-of c-course Maka I mean just last week wasnt it you who drug me behind the theater because you couldnt make it home to play with your vibrator?" this was the wrong thing to say as Maka pressed the blade down farther on his pants. Soul's yelps fill the room as he begs for Maka to explain why she's gone crazy. Maka's smile falters slightly as she see's Soul cry and beg underneath her. His whimpers both arouse and scare her. Actually this whole situation both scares and arouses her. But this was what got her in the problem to begin with...it was a problem right?

"I'm pregnant." She whisperes as Soul's eyes widen. She closes her eyes waiting for the anger to happen waiting for him to leave to hate her. None of it came instead soft lips met hers as strong hands wrapped around her small frame. Surprised she dropped the blade. Soul's hands continued to hug her as his lips continued their assault of her face.

"How long have you known?" he whispered, voice ragged from his kissing. Maka blushed seeing his face split wide in his goofey smile.

"I felt sick and had missed my period so I went to Nygus and got checked out. She promised to keep it a secret until I told papa." she explained. Soul nodded as he kissed her lips once more.

"Should we tell our friends." he asked. Maka glanced at him in horror.

"Soul we're not even sixteen yet or at least I'm not. This is horrible I'm a teenage parent and you dont even seem upset. Your the father!" she paniced.

"Maka we knew this could happen ever since we gave in to our hormones. Hell I knew it would happen ever since you discovered I'd give you anything you want just because you cry." he told her as he brushed back her fallen hair.

"I should have known better. We can't take care of a child. We can barely support ourselves." she cried as she hugged him close to her. Soul smiled as he thought of the night before compared to the position she had him in moments before with the switchblade.

"The last time I wept like that I had on a blindfold, rabbit ears, and a mouth gag. Oh did I mention you had me chained to the bed begging to come?" he asked attempting to make her laugh.

"Soul this is not the time to mention the sexual games we play. Thats what got us in this perdicament. Now we are thinking of ways to deal with it." Maka snarled.

"Hey your already pregnant and we sure the hell aint getting rid of it. It will be fun daddy rabbit mommy rabbit and little baby bunny." he said as he kissed her again. Maka snarled clearly not happy.

"What about papa?" she asked knowing that conversation would not end well. The color drained from the weapons face.

"Maka please have sex with me one last time before I die. I promise one more night like last night and I'll tell your papa the whole truth while wearing nothing but a leash and that bunny costume you make me wear when we're alone and your in heat." Soul begged as flashes of his death repeated in his mind. Maka was deep in thought as she contemplated the senario.

"You promise to wear the whole costume?" she asked.

"I'll even wear it to class and make out with everyboy you ask me to kiss." he said. The evil smile returned to Maka's face.

"Deal." she said as she lead the beyond and already stripping weapon to his room. By the time she retrived the gag, handcuffs, rabbit costume, and vibrator soul was naked and sitting on the floor at the foot rest of the bed.

"Aren't you a little sex deprived boy." she cooed as she tied the blidfold he had given her over his eyes. She laughed when she placed the gag in his mouth. If the school or their friends saw them now they would never dout that they were just an average couple.

"Does my weapon want me to suck his big hard dick?" she asked her smile still plastered on her lips unbeknowst to the poor weapon. Soul whimpered with need as he thrusted his hips toward her. Maka cackled eveily as she turned on the vibrator and taped it to his now throbbing member. Soul whimpered and cried in pleasure as the vibrations shot through his balls and dick.

"See you tomorrow Soul. Oh and dont forget our deal." she mused as she crawled in to his bed.

"BIS BAKES BAR BILL BAKA!" Soul growled as he jerked in both pleasure and anger.

"Oh and Soul dont come or you get to take the vibrator to school and become papa's new sex toy." she laughed knowing her weapon would be whimpering in a few minuets to contain his release. The whole school knew Spirit and Stien were bisxual. A muffeld scream from the foot of the bed told her Soul had lost to his pleasure.

"I cant wait to tell papa about his new toy." Maka smirked.

"BY BATE BOU. BINE BUT BEES BELL BIM BOP PO PILL BE." the albino begged. Maka didnt answer causing Soul to whimper more.

"So she and you liked it rough with a little sex slaveing." Stien said imaging Spirit tied up. Soul cowered abit at the sight before nodding.

"Yeah but thats not the point." he said as he yawned.

"Soul did you use protection when you and her acted out these fantasies?" he asked. Soul shot him a 'would I be here now if that were the case' look.

"Ok Soul so I know you managed to talk Maka into keeping it a secret till she started showing how did that work out?" he asked still thinking of Spirit bondagted up.

"Anyway DOCTOR the next few months she began showing and we started telling people I had dard her to gain as promised to my love I went to school like a good little bunny. On all fours and all vibrator going full blast in the speedo she had for me. And like promised I went to tell Spirit I got Maka pregnant." Soul continued.

"Maka your rabbit is embarrased. Stien keeps looking like he wants to disect me and people look as if they want to rape me. Whens school over?" Soul begged as he tried to unnoticably rid homself of the hard on this little punishent was giving him.

"Dont worry we get to see papa in an hour." she smiled as she scratched behind one of his fake bunny ears. Soul pleaded for the bell to ring late. But like everything lately it seemed to hate him.

"Huh school let out early." Maka questioned.

"Alright class enjoy spring break." Stien called out as the class room emptied.

"Life hates me." Soul whimpered as Maka dragged him to the deathroom.

AN/DOES SPIRIT KILL SOUL? SOES MAKA REALLY LIKE THIS KINKY SEX SLAVE SOUL (I DO)? DO THEIR FRIENDS HELP THEM ANY OR MAKE IT WORSE TUNE IN NEXT TIME AND FIND OUT WHAT OUR YOUNG LOVERS WILL DO.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: NO SOUL

Spirit sat in front of the duo curiously watching them fidget about. What confused the red haired death scythe most was the albinos outfit choice. Soul could feel the older man's stares as he tried to cover up his hard on. His miester would pay ever so dearly.

"Papa Soul has something to tell you." Maka said as she shoved her weapon forward slightly. Soul tried his best to stand still and look somewhat in control of his body (damn vibrators, damn sexy miesters).

"I got your daughter pregnant please don't kill me." The albino rushed. At first there was silence. Soul thought that maybe the older man had perhaps fainted much like he would do any minuet if he didn't have release, but that was totally different.

"Maka papa needs a moment alone with your dear weapon partner." Spirit said in a not so spirit way. Frankly it gave the young albino even more reason to be scared. Maka looked torn between obeying which soul was all for not doing or staying which soul was all for her doing. But like everything else nothing wanted to obey Soul's wishes.

"Please don't kill him." She said before retreating out the door. Soul whimpered as his girlfriend left. Like stated before it was no secret that Stien and Spirit were a bisexual couple. So that being said Soul was a bit uncomfortable being alone in the same room and in said bunny costume with a hard on before said creep.

"If you're going to rape me can I please go to the bathroom first?" Soul asked as he fidgeted under the older Albarn's gaze.

"Yes Spirit told me about the two of you and your long conversation." Stien said as he chuckled darkly at the younger boys whimper.

"I cried all night after that and hadn't touched Maka since." Soul said as he glanced at the door to the doctor's office. Maka was laid up in the hospital bed cuddling his kid and he had only been able to see a slither of its white hair before he was whisked into the room with the mad doctor.

"So what was the worst part of Maka's pregnancy?" he asked. Soul sighed closing his eyes in thought.

"I would have to say month eight she started getting on my nerves.

"Soul I said clean the kitchen not watch TV!" Maka yelled as she rested a hand on her bulging stomach and the other hand rested on her hip. Soul honestly could not tell you which was worse. A Maka chop or her stare. Right now the winner would be her mood swings those were getting on his last nerve. But this was partially his fault. Soul looked at the spotless kitchen trying to figure out what had offended his wife's anger. Ah, the poor toaster he had used to make HER turkey sandwich.

"I'm sorry I'll clean it up." He said the well-rehearsed line as he staggered to the kitchen to put away the small object. As soon as the kid was born he was teaching it to clean house no way was he about to clean the runts mess.

"And make me another sandwich while you're in there!" she snarled. Ok so soul was pretty sure this was not normal. Usually PMS didn't make you too crazy and Maka was beyond crazy. Maybe it was just her or perhaps….. no way he would have noticed. Although due to the pregnancy he couldn't read her wavelength very well.

"You were beginning to notice the black blood take its affect in the child." Stien noted as he jotted down notes in his pad.

"Yeah, so is my daughter going to live?" Soul asked worried for the girl.

"Of course, your alive aren't you? She'll just be a little over energetic sometimes. Somewhat like Blackstar." Stien explained.

"You mean my wife just gave birth to Blackstar junior?" Soul asked panicked. At the mans silence the world around soul went black.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: CONGRATS YOU OWN SOUL EATER….NOT

"Dad?" Silence.

"Dad?" Silence again. She was begging to get fed up. Her mother had left for work ages ago and when she actually wanted something her father was asleep. She eyed the surrounding area in annoyance. Finally she gave up and took a deep breath.

"WAKE UP IM STARVING MAN!" she yelled in aggravation. Crimson met crimson as the too sat still.

"Abby, why can't you be quiet like mommy?" Soul asked the ten year old.

"Because then you won't get up." She stated calmly. Soul shrugged not at all disagreeing with his daughter.

"Well then let's get you fed." He said as he tried to get up. Two people in one house with black blood. Oh joy. Of course having someone who could relate to you was pretty cool.

"So cereal or eggs?" Soul asked as he roamed the fridge.

"Shrimp."

"Abby, this is breakfast not dinner. Between you and your mother we need to get this right." He told her as he peered over the fridge at her.

"Top shelf of the freezer in the back." She continued unfazed by the simple statement her father made. Soul usually took his daughters strange food cravings as a sign of normality from the blackblood. But even he didn't understand seafood for breakfast. The imp hadn't helped any either, not that  
Soul had expected it to but still, it would be nice.

"Dad, the shrimp." Abby stated dully. She looked like her mom except for the eyes. Soul guessed that was why punishing her didn't make his insides knot with guilt. Of course, seeing Maka with a look of disdain on her face sure made the scythe rethink the punishment. Twenty four years old and he still couldn't handle an emotionally challenged Maka. Not to mention a black blooded child with mood swings to challenge Blackstar.

"So how come you didn't go to school today. Matter of fact why ain't I at work?" he asked, the last part confusing him the most.

"Maka never lets us stay home." He continued. He was beginning to feel gitty. Maybe his wife was feeling sorry for him.

"Mama said that she thought you would enjoy the day off before she took you with her to the library of congress for a week." Abby explained. Soul's heart and stomach sank. All those books were ammo to his young wife. Why did he have to go? More importantly why was Abigail still here?

"So why are you here?" he asked his daughter still confused over the situation.

"Mama said you needed a baby sitter." She deadpanned. The one trait she learns from her mother and it's thankfully not the book use. No it had to be the bluntness. Or maybe she got that from her father, who knew with her. Soul looked at his daughter and sighed. Nine months of misery and he hadn't been laid since.

"Abb's, why don't you spend the day playing video games. Papa needs to visit the mad doctor about some pills. Speaking of which, take your black blood medication. I refuse to explain to your mother how the house caught on fire again." He told her before leaving the house in search of both his wife and old professor.


End file.
